


Bumble

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bees, Gen, Insects, i love this fic a lot, its very near and dear to me, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Nick likes to spend time in his garden
Kudos: 5





	Bumble

Nick was tired when he got home from lacrosse practice. His legs hurt and he had the hardest day he’d had in a while. He ran straight to the kitchen to get sugar water, waving at his dads, before heading to the garden.   
The garden was Nicks favorite place. Him and his dad’s had started planting it when he was six. “I want a happy place for the bees.” He had grinned, his tongue sticking in through a hole where he had lost a tooth. Dirt caked his face and his hands and knees, powdering everywhere as he clapped in excitement.   
It had grown since they had planted that first lilac Bush. You could surround yourself in the jungle of blues and pinks and yellows. Reds and oranges and purples. All at varying heights in varying shapes. He sat next to a large group if verbena and placed the bowl of sugar water on the ground. The verbena was his friend's favorite. He hummed while he waited for him to arrive.   
A faint buzzing sound alerted him to his arrival. A large bumble bee had landed on the flowers.   
"Hey Bumble." the bee let Nick gently pet him. Something about a bee he had known just since the beginning of summer allowed him to break down. Tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to keep his shoulders from shaking, just to not disturbe the flowers.   
"I broke up with Carrie today." he cried. "I knew I had to do it but it still hurts."   
He cried for a while, repeating his plight to the insect. He cried until he felt like he had no more tears to cry.   
Nick sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve. Bumble circled him, clearly agitated.   
"I'm fine." Nick laughed a little, his voice scratchy. His eyes were puffy from the crying and he was still hiccuping. The bee, seemingly in response, landed on his hand.  
Nick spent his whole afternoon with Bumble. The bee didn't leave, didn't fly away for more than a couple seconds at a time. Nick cried several more times, but having Bumble was comforting. Bumble stayed in his verbena, his near constant buzzing lulling Nick into a much needed sleep.


End file.
